Northern Kalimdor
Darnassus The Exodar Nordrassil |races = |faction = Neutral|level = 1-82|government = Elected council|rulers = Tyrande Whisperwind Malfurion Stormrage Prophet Velen|faiths = Druidism Demonology Shamanism Elune|loc = northern Kalimdor}} The region of northern Kalimdor,"The Kaldorei have settled in several areas of northern Kalimdor...", Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 179 also referred to as Northern KalimdorLands of Mystery, pg. 3 or North Kalimdor,Lands of Mystery, pg. 6 is the northernmost continent/region of Kalimdor, north of central Kalimdor. In Dungeons & Dragons: Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, several years have passed since the Alliance and Horde arrived on Kalimdor, and the night elves have done their best to adapt to the presence of these newcomers. While the Horde initially fought against the night elves, at great cost to both sides, eventually all three groups were willing to cooperate when faced with the Burning Legion. Since then, the night elves joined the Alliance, and hostilities have broken out against the Horde once again. The Horde now inhabits much of central Kalimdor, and northern borderlands like Ashenvale and Azshara have turned into war zones. Many night elves wonder how they ever could have worked with races that use goblin-designed shredders to destroy the ancient trees, while others still remember the shamanistic ways of the orcs and tauren who fought side by side with them on Mount Hyjal and seek to find a way to return peace to the land. While the Third War scarred all of Kalimdor, it was the land surrounding the mighty Mount Hyjal where the most damage was done, and where the final battles were waged. While the combined efforts of the night elves, Jaina Proudmoore’s Human Expedition, and Warchief Thrall’s New Horde defeated Archimonde, a demonic taint remains on the land and many demons and satyrs have survives to continue their chaos. Felwood, where the massive infernals first scorched the land, remains almost entirely under the control of the Shadow Council, a group of powerful warlocks and demons. Darkwhisper Gorge hides a massive army of demons powerful enough to besiege Mount Hyjal — but they seem to be waiting for something. The threat of another demon invasion is very real, and with the resources of the night elves taxed by the strife with the Horde, each passing day makes the warring lands more vulnerable. In spite of all the brutal combat that has occurred in Kalimdor, the night elves are still dominant here and a wise and powerful priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, leads them. Still, even with such a well-respected leader, many night elves seek change — a return to their immortality and idyllic lifestyle, potentially at great cost. Teldrassil, the new World Tree, was an attempt to recreate that past glory — and many fear that attempt has failed. Teldrassil grows more corrupt, and the source of the taint is unknown. The greatest of all druids, Malfurion Stormrage, lies sleeping and unable to help his race in their time of need. The priestesses of Elune and Sentinels seek willing allies to help them purge the remaining demons; but even with the Alliance's help, the fight proves long and deadly. Note that some "Northern Kalimdor" maps include areas that are part of some "Central Kalimdor" maps. Zones in WoW * Ashenvale * Azshara * Darkshore * Felwood * Mount Hyjal * The Lost Isles * Moonglade * Teldrassil * Winterspring * Azuremyst Isles :* Azuremyst Isle :* Bloodmyst Isle (once known as Silvergale Isle) Northern Kalimdor, south of Hyjal Summit It appears on some maps that Ashenvale and Azshara are its southernmost zones. Users in this area, which appears as the southern portion of Hyjal Summit on in-game maps, appears to users as being in a blank or "unknown" zone with the /who command, friend's list, and guild list. This is the Dream Bough for the Emerald Dream. References pl:Northern Kalimdor Category:Kalimdor Category:Regions Category:Lands of Mystery